


задолго до рок-н-ролла

by MsFlaffy



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Куроо выглядит уставшим, но не измученным. Тени под глазами – привычная картина, как и шухер на голове. Котаро хочет зарыться в него пальцами, но в последнее время и так буквально набит странными беспричинными желаниями. Какой смысл хотеть то, что у тебя всегда было? Нет, он не понимает причин. Не желает понимать.- Привет, - говорит Куроо.- Я покажу.Вчера в пешеходах: нераспакованные коробки Куроо Тецуро, нераспакованные коробки Бокуто Котаро и один долбаный пакет апельсинового сока.





	задолго до рок-н-ролла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [12.5 (long before rock 'n' roll)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017154) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



Котаро всегда, сколько себя помнил, был немного влюблен в Куроо Тецуро. О, это не так уж трагично.

***

Куроо не боится ничего. Вернее, _почти_ ничего. Он так идеально собран, что порой кажется, природа такого создать не могла. В четырнадцать лет Котаро осознал, что больше всего на свете любит смотреть в объектив и знать, когда и как показать людей в самом выгодном свете, и первым, кого запечатлел, был Куроо. Все свои небогатые на тот момент знания о композиции и цвете Котаро употребил на то, чтобы понять: Куроо никогда не принадлежал этому миру целиком. Всегда немного не здесь, немного не там.

Куроо _почти_ ничего не боится, но вздрагивает от неожиданных громких звуков, тикания часов, грохота дверей. Сперва это было видно, потом он научился удерживать реакцию во все более тесных рамках, пока она не стала лишь едва заметным напряжением в глазах. Сейчас и этого почти не осталось, но каждый раз Котаро видит призрак его прежнего, кидающегося вперед в нескончаемом стоп-кадре, мерцающего, как наложившиеся фрагменты пленки. Как два изображения, одно поверх другого. У Куроо нет доспехов. Он сам – доспех, жесткий, несгибаемый, а в пустоте внутри воет ветер.

Куроо _почти_ ничего не боится, но вздрагивает от неожиданных громких звуков, тикания часов, грохота дверей. И все же Котаро вздрагивает сильнее.

В восемнадцать лет он узнал, каково это – вновь спрятать не распакованную до конца мечту.

***

Понимаете, у Котаро есть коробка. Он знает, что внутри мечта, но не знает, какая именно. Потому что никогда эту коробку не открывал. Да, он знает, что это его коробка. Но знает также, что открывать ее нельзя.

***

Прекрасным солнечным днем они переезжают в новые квартиры в нескольких кварталах друг от друга. Это гораздо ближе, чем сразу после знакомства. Котаро хорошо помнит, как в десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать лет канючил, чтобы его отпустили поиграть с Куроо. Родители каждый раз соглашались, обменивались натянутыми приветствиями с родителями Куроо, а потом установили новое правило: Куроо будет приходить почаще, Котаро не будет ходить к нему в гости вообще.

И вот он в нескольких кварталах от Куроо, и у него просто гора с плеч. За то, что оба подали документы в один университет, надо благодарить случай, за то, что поступили – их ум; экзамены Куроо, портфолио Котаро и общая решимость сделать что-то для этого мира. Котаро никогда никому не принадлежал, несмотря на все свои увлечения; возможно, _будучи чьим-то_ , жить гораздо проще, но он попросту не знал, что значит не быть самому по себе. Любовь к Куроо порой – всплеск страха. Раньше он не думал, что сможет отдать себя кому-то, жить чужой жизнью как своей. Хотя вообще не знает, что такое _«раньше»_ , потому что никакого «раньше» не было - только Куроо, прикрывающий глаза от солнца и пытающийся понять, как затащить вверх по ступеням особенно большую коробку.

\- Я помогу, - говорит Котаро, кивая на нее. Наверное, там тетради, а может, и нет. Надписи «хрупкое» не видно.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Куроо. – Просто не уверен, что вообще надо было ее брать. Это посуда. Будет ли у меня возможность готовить?

\- Начинай уже подписывать, Тецу. А если бы я неаккуратно?

\- Так а я о чем? Валяй, разбивай, столько посуды мне вряд ли пригодится.

\- Ты, красавчик, на быстросупчиках не проживешь. Даже не думай.

\- Буду есть в кафе. Пусть вычитают из зарплаты.

\- Не будешь ты есть в этом проклятом кафе, - Котаро ненавидит, что оно такое хорошее и что открылось в кампусе. По идее, Куроо могли бы бесплатно кормить в заведении его отца, но нет – за неделю до начала занятий Куроо был в восторге, что удалось устроиться туда _баристой_.

\- Я буду делать самый лучший кофе, - он тогда улыбался широко, победно. – Надеру всем задницы, и отец повысит меня до менеджера.

\- Не будешь ты есть в этом чертовом кафе, - повторяет Котаро, уставившись на коробку. – Поможешь с этой чертовой коробищей или да?

Это происходит, когда Куроо радостно болтает о котенке, которого притащил Кенма. Посреди тирады о том, какой тот маленький и пушистенький и как несправедливо Кенма зовет его ни больше ни меньше _Графом Дракулой_ , Куроо замолкает. Котаро, оставив попытки закрыть багажник машины, которую ему не следовало бы водить в его семнадцать, поднимает взгляд. За семь лет можно научиться понимать молчание друга, но за все эти семь лет такое выражение на лице Куроо появлялось всего несколько раз.

Котаро следует за взглядом к припаркованной через дорогу машине. Девчонка примерно их возраста сидит на капоте, а парень треплет ее по щеке. Они смеются, болтают, но о чем - Котаро абсолютно наплевать; гораздо важнее понять, что не так.

Парень подается вперед, прижимается лбом ко лбу девушки, и Котаро думает - Куроо именно это напрягло. Он готов фыркнуть и сказать: _ну и что, мы тоже так делаем_ , но в следующее мгновение понимает сразу две вещи. Первая – что это совсем не то же самое; а вторую он категорически не готов принять. Хотя всегда _знал_ , не нуждался в напоминании, и все же. Все же.

Котаро ничего не боится. Хочет, но из принципа не дает себе вздрагивать, когда что-то пугает Куроо. А кроме этого - почти ничего. Но вот сейчас оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть одному из своих страхов в лицо, и тут же жалеет об этом.

Дело вовсе не в том, какая жажда написана на лице Куроо – дело в том, каких усилий стоит ее не показывать, а еще в том, насколько она очевидна для Котаро, не видящего и половины. Дело не в том, какая жажда написана на лице Куроо, а в том, что они оба считают: ее не должно быть, только по совершенно разным причинам.

Котаро ловит Куроо за запястье, и, как он и хотел, Куроо оборачивается. Вот только подаваться вперед так сильно Котаро не собирался, не планировал так открывать карты.

И он останавливается на полпути, не позволяя себе притянуть Куроо ближе и поцеловать. Останавливается, потому что если это когда-нибудь случится, то по-другому.

Но и не скрывается, потому что боится одной или двух вещей, но Куроо в их число не входит. Его сила – да. Его мысли – да. Но не сердце, нет. Не все вместе.

Куроо изумленно смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот. Не двигается. А Котаро чувствует, как утекает сквозь пальцы смелость, которой сам не заметил как набрался.

\- Посуда.

Куроо опускает взгляд на их руки, на коробку, потом кивает. Он выглядит уставшим.

Март подходит к концу, солнце жарит, а Котаро думает, что же имел в виду. Ведь что бы это ни значило, результат один: Куроо выглядит уставшим, Котаро злится, и ничего нового в этом нет.

***

С детства Куроо приучали к тому, что его никто никогда не полюбит. Котаро не знает, чего хочет больше – составить список людей, готовых доказать обратное, или доказать обратное в одиночку.

***

Куроо не любит смотреть на себя в зеркало, зато способен преобразить комнату одним своим присутствием. Котаро вряд ли выдержал бы другого такого человека, который знает, где нужно встать, чтобы голос отражался от всех стен. У Куроо, сколько Котаро помнит, всегда был ангельский голос, и он обожает им пользоваться. Когда он поет, когда играет на своей потрепанной гитаре, то почти исчезает из этого мира, одновременно делая его более реальным для всех остальных. Котаро видит это в его глазах; понимает, что Куроо не здесь, по счастливому выражению его лица.

И от этого хочется рыдать, блевать или и то и другое вместе.

Кафе, в котором Куроо не следовало бы _работать_ , стало гораздо более жизнерадостным благодаря его присутствию. Котаро знает, хоть и никогда не был здесь раньше. Просто так уж Куроо устроен: он заходит в комнату, смотрит на занавески, склоняет голову набок и задумывается, что можно сделать. А потом делает.

В любом доме, кроме своего.

Поздними ночами, ближе к окончанию смены Куроо, в кафе заходит один парень. Котаро слышит, как тот представляется: _Ойкава_ ; длинные каштановые волосы, большие карие глаза, легкая улыбка. Он заказывает кофе, который легко можно сделать и дома – двойной эспрессо – а потом пьет его, не торопясь, как будто все в курсе, зачем он пришел.

Через пару недель после начала первого семестра Котаро наконец заставляет себя включиться в общественную жизнь и машет Ойкаве рукой. Тот мгновенно перебирается поближе, не забыв прихватить свой до смешного крошечный кофе и без умолку жалуясь на профессора, который устроил ему взбучку утром.

\- А ты? – он приподнимает брови. – Что изучаешь, Бокуто?

\- Фотографию, - отвечает Котаро, глядя, как пальцы Ойкавы едва заметно подрагивают, когда он мешает кофе маленькой ложечкой в попытке остудить.

\- А он? – Ойкава кивает в сторону кухни. – Певун?

\- Менеджмент, - Котаро задумывается, насколько странной посторонние считают привычку Куроо петь Он знает, что Кенме глубоко пофиг, точно знает мнение родителей Куроо, и объективно оно плохо соотносится с умением их сына молчать в любых других ситуациях. _Певун_. Возможно, это своеобразный бунт, но Котаро предпочитает не углубляться, потому что все еще боится одной или двух вещей.

\- Друзья детства?

Котаро поднимает глаза, видит усмешку Ойкавы, улыбается в ответ и кивает.

***

Куроо исполняется восемнадцать почти на два месяца позже, чем Котаро; по этому поводу они напиваются гораздо сильнее, чем следовало бы. И это тоже не новость, вот только на сей раз Куроо ждет на парковке машина. Отполированная, белая, блестящая – точно такая же, как в полдень, когда он ее пригнал. А он в зюзю, на той стадии, когда наваждения уже сменяются ясностью.

\- Чумовая тачка, - говорит Савамура. – Вылизывать, правда, придется.

Он совершенно искренен, хотя все знают, что никому больше тачку на восемнадцатилетие не дарили. Савамура - сокурсник с менеджмента, о дружбе с которым Куроо рассказывал с искренним, вынимающим душу удивлением: «Со мной на менеджмент ходит один парень, очень классный. Попросил у меня зарядку. Да, классный».

Машина отполированная, белая, блестящая. Не самая крутая в городе, не самая крутая в кампусе. Зато у нее правильные, весьма выразительные габариты, силуэт и откидная крыша, которые говорят сами за себя. Уж в этом Котаро знает толк.

\- Шутишь? – ухмыляется Куроо. – Как только подкоплю, перекрашу в красный.

На секунду у Котаро в груди что-то замирает.

_А он? Певун?_

\- Куро, - говорит Кенма, тут же завладевая всеобщим вниманием. Забавная иерархия: слушаться самого мелкого, потому что он единственный не в дымину. – Никаких перекрасок.

Это не приказ, а скорее предположение. Котаро и Кенма оба представили последствия, но Кенме пофиг, поэтому он говорит об этом вслух. Котаро, можно сказать, морально готовится.

Они недостаточно пьяны, чтобы сказать «злой», или «в бешенстве», или «багровый». Ведь Котаро и Кенма оба видели надписи на полях тетрадей Куроо. _Никто не будет на меня орать, никто не будет на меня орать_ – от слов, прочитанных так много раз, хочется именно орать, и это вторая вещь, которая пугает.

Куроо улыбается, весь - доспехи и ветер.

\- Перекрашу, не сомневайся.

***

Потом они затаскивают друг друга в квартиру Куроо. Там, конечно, неописуемый бардак, и его бы надо прибрать хоть немного, прежде чем избавляться от выпивки более подходящими способами. Четвертый час ночи, дубак, несмотря на уже неизмеримое количество алкоголя в крови, и Котаро жмется к обогревателю, не в силах ждать, пока тот разогреется.

Они вытягиваются на противоположных концах дивана с бутылками в руках. Котаро кладет голову на подлокотник и смотрит на Куроо, а тот — на противоположную стену, и лицо у него на удивление умиротворенное.

Впрочем, умиротворение, чем-то похожее на счастье, Куроо вряд ли известно; ему знаком только компромисс. Скорее, он просто плавно погружается в себя, расслабляется после тяжелого дня, возвращаясь в придуманную среди ночи реальность.

Котаро ставит бутылку на пол, садится прямее, смотрит внимательно.

\- Было хорошо, - тихо говорит Куроо. Одна рука лежит на животе, другой он держит бутылку у самых губ, словно забыл о ней. – Хороший вечер.

\- Да, - в голосе Котаро – надежда, как отчаянная молитва любому, кто готов услышать. Совершенно безнадежная. – Да.

\- Я просто… - разбегаются трещины, - даже не думал, что стольким людям будет приятно оставаться со мной так долго.

Она разлетается вдребезги. Не громко, но и не беззвучно. Надежда разбивается, сорвавшись, как срывается голос.

\- Пожалуйста, _перестань_ , - говорит Котаро; голос срывается. – _Прошу_.

Куроо щурится, и у Котаро перехватывает дыхание от страха, который мог бы сравниться со страхом Куроо. Он отшатывается, выдыхает и делает вторую попытку.

\- Черт, Тецу. Если бы ты только позволил кому-нибудь _показать_ тебе…

\- Ты бы показал?

Котаро зависает, моргает. Куроо еще пару секунд пялится в пространство, но потом поворачивается и смотрит в упор. В его глазах нет ничего. Ни нерешительности, ни боязни услышать ответ. Котаро знает: тот, кто всегда ожидает _отказа_ , не боится спрашивать.

Но Куроо не дает ему шанса исправить это заблуждение. Он отворачивается, резко выдыхает, и уголки его губ почти поднимаются, как будто говоря: «так я и думал».

В ту ночь Котаро засыпает в своей постели, битый час разглядывая потолок и повторяя про себя: «хотел бы я, чтобы ты так не думал».

***

У Куроо нет доспехов. Он _сам_ – доспех. У него сильное тело, а улыбка еще сильнее, потому что он следует своим убеждениям с беззаботной упертостью, почти непринужденностью, как будто это облегчение – считать, что его нельзя любить.

Котаро ничего не боится. Ну, возможно, одной или двух вещей. Вроде своей чуть ли не ненависти к силе и логике Куроо. Вроде своей любви к Куроо, слишком необъятной для этого мира.

***

Когда Котаро просыпается, мечта наполовину показалась из коробки. Нет, даже не так: она все еще внутри. Всегда была, но он никогда не присматривался, просто знал, что она там есть. Никогда не открывал коробку. И решает, что в этом разница. Он просыпается не с мечтой, наполовину показавшейся из коробки, а с открытой коробкой. Внутри которой – осколки посуды. Пара браслетов из кожи и стали.

У Котаро ни разу в жизни не было похмелья, и мироздание обязательно за это отыграется, когда больше будет не за что. Еще не вечер, но солнце уже село; на холод, впрочем, наплевать. Он только крепче прижимает к груди пакет с едой на вынос, жалея, что не во что замотать. Остынет ведь.

Хотя и так бы остыло. У него с собой всего одна сумка с тем, что может понадобиться для ночевки.

Входная дверь Куроо по обыкновению не заперта, дверь в спальню тоже. Сам он, как и подозревал Котаро, валяется в кровати в одних боксерах, с совершенно несчастным выражением лица, безошибочно указывающим на похмелье. Хотя, возможно, не все так плохо: в свете лампы Куроо выглядит довольно свежо, мокрые волосы разметались по подушке, и он даже лениво приподнимает руку, чтобы поприветствовать Котаро.

\- Я принес еду, - Котаро поднимает пакет, и Куроо благодарно стонет.

\- Я тебя люблю.

Котаро смеется, качает головой. Оставив пакет на столе, подходит к кровати и пихает Куроо коленом в бок, чтобы тот подвинулся. Когда он садится, Куроо поворачивается на бок, и какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга.

Куроо выглядит уставшим, но не измученным. Тени под глазами – привычная картина, как и шухер на голове. Котаро хочет зарыться в него пальцами, но в последнее время и так буквально набит странными беспричинными желаниями. Какой смысл хотеть то, что у тебя всегда было? Нет, он не понимает причин. Не желает понимать.

\- Привет, - говорит Куроо.

\- Я покажу.

\- Что?

\- Я, - раздельно, отчетливо повторяет Котаро, - покажу.

Куроо молчит, и Котаро ждет, пока тот осознает. Видит, как с пониманием меняются прищур глаз и линия рта, слышит единственный дрожащий выдох, который не удается удержать. Куроо идеально собран: так безупречно мог подогнать доспех только тот, кто не испытывает к нему любви. И этот единственный дрожащий выдох действует на Котаро сильнее тысячи песен.

Он наклоняется достаточно медленно, чтобы Куроо успел понять намерения, от которых он не отступит.

Котаро никогда не целовался с парнями. Во втором классе старшей школы, когда Куроо, не осознавая, отвергал интересные предложения со всех сторон, Котаро и Юкие провели веселую ночь в ее спальне, пока родители были в отъезде. Потом, конечно, все закончилось, но они этого ожидали и нельзя сказать, что очень расстроились. Юкие, в конце концов, лучше других видела, что центром вселенной Котаро был Куроо.

Котаро никогда не целовался с парнями. Куроо никогда не целовался, точка. Котаро об этом знает и не спешит, не давит. С момента, как их губы соприкоснулись, по рукам расходится странное ощущение, похожее на боль, — поднимается от кончиков пальцев, ползет невыносимо медленно, обвиваясь вокруг суставов. Котаро сжимает и разжимает кулаки, чтобы его сбросить, поднимает руки, касаясь лица Куроо. Его глаза закрыты, и он истово надеется, что у Куроо тоже.

Когда он находит в себе силы отстраниться, то видит, как подрагивают длинные ресницы; Котаро готов отдать что угодно, только бы исчезла вечная синева на нижних веках. Куроо выдыхает медленно, почти болезненно, открывает глаза и смотрит вроде бы на Котаро, но не совсем.

\- Не нужно, - шепчет он.

\- Тецуро, - зовет Котаро. – Эй. Я ошибся? Ты не об этом говорил вчера?

Куроо прикусывает нижнюю губу, раздумывая, потом смотрит на Котаро и кивает. Он кажется таким юным, что больно смотреть. Больно понимать, как юны они оба.

\- Ты этого хочешь? Словами, пожалуйста, Тецуро.

Эта пауза дольше, и сказанное наконец «да, хочу» - почти молчание, но Котаро кивает.

\- Думаешь, лучше бы это был кто-то другой? – спрашивает он еще мягче; если Куроо хочет этого, но не с ним – что ж, еда еще не остыла, и фильмы он тоже захватил.

Но Куроо тут же качает головой, говорит «Я только тебе…» и берет Котаро за запястье. _Я только тебе доверяю_. Котаро знает Куроо как свои пять пальцев. И как же от этого больно.

\- Но тебе не нужно, - тихо говорит Куроо. – Я… Не нужно, правда, не ради меня.

Котаро не знает, что ответить. Не знает, должен ли вообще отвечать, или Куроо просто нужно озвучить эти слова, чтобы они стали напоминанием, пластиной на доспехах. _Тебе не нужно_. Котаро не знает, как ответить, потому что в груди пылает так, что только Куроо способен не заметить. _Нужно. Я хочу, неужели ты не видишь?_

Но если бы Куроо видел, ничего этого бы в принципе не происходило. Так что Котаро сглатывает поднимающуюся горечь и улыбается, надеясь, что по этой жалкой гримасе не понять его чувств.

\- Знаю, - и он закрывает глаза, когда ладони Куроо скользят по его ребрам, по спине. Снова наклоняется, снова целует, только на этот раз более уверенно, целеустремленно. И на этот раз Куроо отвечает. Котаро бы пошутил, что у него талант, если бы боль не вернулась, настойчиво скапливаясь в ладонях. Он не обращает внимания, увлекшись погоней за ощущениями; как раскрываются губы Куроо, как он убирает руки, чтобы приподняться на локтях, как отчаянно цепляется за Котаро – больше объятие, чем поцелуй. Неужели Котаро ожидал чего-то иного?

Когда они снова прерываются, Котаро вплетает пальцы в волосы Куроо, заглядывает в глаза, легко улыбается. И Куроо улыбается в ответ, пусть робко, но для Котаро это как солнце из-за туч.

\- Это же просто я, - шепчет Котаро, и Куроо тут же кивает. – Я все-все буду проговаривать, хорошо? Обещаю, что всегда спрошу, прежде чем сделать.

_И обещаю, что сделаю все, что ты попросишь._

\- Вот бы так, когда я тебя отговаривал красить волосы, - улыбка становится шире, и Котаро смеется. – Хорошо. Договорились.

\- Хорошо, - повторяет Котаро, кивая. – Хорошо. Сперва я положу руки тебе на талию.

\- Ладно.

Он думал, может быть, Куроо фыркнет, закатит глаза, скажет: _я тебя умоляю, Бокуто, как будто они там впервые_. Но нет, ничего такого не происходит, и тогда Котаро накрывает значимостью всего происходящего. Он подвисает на мгновение, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, заставляет себя продолжать: подается вперед, целуя Куроо в третий раз, кладет руки ему на бедра, и большие пальцы идеально ложатся на выпирающие косточки. Он знает кожу Куроо наощупь, знает ее тепло. Но невероятное сочетание их привычной близости и ужаса почти до дрожи, с которым реагирует Куроо, цепляет за сердце.

Котаро проговаривает каждое действие: уложить Куроо обратно на постель, откинуть одеяло, снять пиджак, сбросить на пол и вернуться. Он просит разрешения поцеловать Куроо в плечо, в теплую ямочку у горла, проследить душераздирающе прекрасную линию ключиц. Господи, будь у него сейчас камера, объектив бы разбился от такого. Будь у него сейчас камера, он бы к ней не прикоснулся. Он _себе_ -то не верит, что сможет сохранить эти образы в сердце, так надежно и бережно, как они того заслуживают.

Поэтому, когда Куроо вздыхает и откидывает голову, открывая шею, Котаро целует напряженные линии и думает: проблема всех неповторимых событий именно в том, что они неповторимы. Один щелчок затвора; поймать свет, поймать ветер, поймать губами биение сердца Куроо. Поймать сбившееся дыхание и суть всего происходящего: неповторимость. Поймать и спрятать в коробку.

А когда Котаро тянет вниз резинку боксеров Куроо - по бедрам и коленям, со щиколоток – и впервые берет его в рот, замирают они оба. И Котаро не считает, сколько ждет, чтобы Куроо наконец коснулся трясущейся рукой его волос – мягко, почти неощутимо. Держит вторую руку: _потяни, если не хватит сил сказать_. Не сразу поднимается, чтобы поцеловать живот, прижаться лбом, восстановить дыхание, закрыв глаза.

\- И что делают дальше? - слышит он шепот и открывает глаза; Куроо, не отпуская руку, приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- _Мы_ , - говорит Котаро, - сделаем все, что захочешь ты.

Удивительно, но Куроо фыркает, _усмехается_ и снова падает на подушки, а сердце Котаро пропускает удар.

\- _Все_ хочу, - говорит Куроо в потолок, и Котаро смеется, выпрямляется, ведет рукой вдоль его бока.

\- Значит, так и будет.

Куроо закрывает глаза, не смотрит, как Котаро раздевается. Неужели Котаро ожидал чего-то иного?

Он снова проговаривает свои действия, совершенно не стесняясь слов – в конце концов, причина его замешательства все та же: это ведь Куроо. Это они. Первый палец, второй, третий – когда Куроо начинает подбрасывать бедра все выше. В ответ на лихорадочные поиски резинки в карманах он получает приподнятую бровь и смех; делает вид, что сердится, но на самом деле становится легче, пускай всего на секунду.

Слова заканчиваются, когда он входит в Куроо, и весь воздух из легких вышибает так мучительно, что слово, пожалуй, неправильное: Котаро чувствует, как воздух медленно сочится из легких, закупоривая их за собой, оставляя только жжение в груди и жуткую, невозможную боль, с которой он не в силах справиться, способен только выдавить:

\- Можно двигаться? – но теряет и это с кивком Куроо.

А чего он еще ожидал? Идеального варианта - при свечах или в комнате побольше - заготовлено не было. Он никогда не доставал эту мечту. Никогда – до этого момента.

Какой-то частью сознания Котаро видит комнату. Темное небо за окном, теплый свет от настольной лампы, одеяло, черные простыни. Луну, где бы она ни была. Куроо в его руках, под ним, прижатого крепко – грудью к груди, губами к коже – и настойчивую пелену слез, которую он, стиснув зубы, пытается сморгнуть снова, и снова, и снова.

Но что он может сказать? О чем попросить? _Ты останешься, если я буду выть и умолять? Возьмешь меня себе, если буду плакать? Можно оставить мою коробку, ведь я так этого хочу?_

Но коробка всегда принадлежала ему. Зачем желать чего-то, что всегда у него было? Он понятия не имеет, почему желание не утихает. Не знает, почему упирается лбом Куроо в плечо, стискивает зубы и зажмуривается, сдерживая слезы, почему один сорванный всхлип все-таки вырывается, когда Куроо резко вдыхает и говорит: – _Котаро_ …

Его имя, сказанное этим голосом, режет без ножа, и приходится собрать всю свою смелость, чтобы не сорваться, когда Куроо тихо стонет, приподнимает бедра и кончает. Котаро продолжает двигаться, впитывая каждый звук, каждое биение пульса, вкус кожи. Он крепко держит Куроо, оберегая - просто и понятно, как умеет; сейчас тот задыхается, уткнувшись ему в шею, потерянный и ошеломленный, пока Котаро гладит его по волосам, по щеке. И складывает все в коробку, одно за другим.

Он кончает, касаясь губами виска Куроо, прижавшись крепко, словно так будет всегда. Тот снова ахает, когда Котаро сбивается с ритма; немного придя в себя, он целует Куроо в лоб и успокаивает тихим, дрожащим голосом.

И это тоже прячет в коробку.

Не слушая возражений, он вытирает Куроо, и с каждым движением влажного полотенца по животу и ребрам жар спадает. Куроо так красив в своем молчаливом полузабытьи, что у Котаро в голове не укладывается. Под утомленным взглядом он натягивает боксеры на Куроо, одевается сам. Выражения в глазах он не понимает, но за столько лет рядом с Куроо и его молчанием может предположить.

\- Эй, Тецуро, - говорит он. – Только не переживай еще и из-за этого.

Уголок рта едва заметно приподнимается; Куроо поворачивается на бок и улыбается знакомо, как в детстве. Котаро тоже ложится, принимая неизлечимость той раны, которую оставил Куроо, выдохнув – _«Котаро»_ … Бесповоротно осознавая, что на этом все закончится. Не будет того, чего он, казалось, хотел. Не будет того, о чем и не знал, что хотел. Никаких мимолетных желаний, рождавшихся и умиравших в считанные часы под их руками и губами. Он снова чувствует, как накатывает ледяная боль, и комкает простыню.

\- Ты – единственное, - тихо отвечает Куроо, - о чем я не переживаю.

Но Куроо можно было бы _не отпускать_. И даже если сейчас из-за этого не хватает дыхания, Куроо можно было бы не отпускать.

Котаро широко, искренне ухмыляется сквозь боль, стараясь, чтобы вышло убедительно.

\- Ну что ж, этого у нас не отнять.

_А больше не будет ничего_.

Куроо улыбается в ответ.

\- Точно. Этого не отнять.

***

День занимается с трудом. Одеяло сползло с плеча, и Котаро мерзнет, весь в мурашках. За окном светает, но так медленно и неохотно, что в комнате это почти не заметно.

Куроо похож на ангела. Обрисован мягкими, простыми штрихами, теряясь в синеватых сумерках. Он укрыт одеялом и дышит спокойно, хотя сна без страхов у него не бывает. Котаро отчаянно хочется обнять его и не отпускать никогда, никогда… он уже делал так когда-то, может сделать и теперь, только…

В своем воображении он протягивает руку и убирает со лба непослушную прядь; в воображении Куроо спит крепко и спокойно. И рука сама поднимается, а потом замирает на полпути.

Котаро отстраняется, встает, натягивает футболку. Должно быть, времени много – зима ведь, а уже рассвело. Какая, впрочем, разница. Важно только то, что Куроо спокойно спит, еду из ресторана можно разогреть, а коробка вернулась в свой угол.

В гостиной чуть повеселее; слабый свет сочится с балкона через стеклянную дверь. По дороге на кухню Котаро останавливается, чтобы нахмуриться и посмеяться футляру с гитарой, о котором они, должно быть, забыли в тот вечер.

Футляр смотрится на удивление маленьким, будто кукольным.

Котаро на мгновение прижимает его к груди в глупом, ребяческом порыве, убирает на место и возвращается на кухню. Куроо так и не научился набивать холодильник, но у него всегда есть что попить. И точно: нераспечатанный пакет апельсинового сока, идеальный завтрак. Ну, когда ничего другого нет.

А еду можно разогреть. 

Котаро это обдумывает, а потом решает проверить, холодно ли на улице. И почти сразу жалеет, когда его обдает морозом из приоткрытой двери. Хотя вроде не так уж страшно – чего ему бояться – решает он, выходит, захватив сок, и прикрывает дверь. Балкон, как и квартира, невелик. И мир слишком мал, так что Куроо спит в кукольном домике, собрав складки простыни в кулак.

Все тихо. Солнце где-то встает, но пока его не видно, и небо кажется покинутым. Его утомленная блеклость очень подходит Котаро. Под таким небом гораздо проще быть храбрым, решительным и громким, чем под яркой лазурью. А Котаро, с его глупой любовью к миру и Куроо Тецуро, нравится быть храбрым, решительным и громким.

Он подмигивает неизвестно кому, открывает пакет, подносит ко рту и запоздало понимает, что забыл встряхнуть. Но все равно делает глоток, такой большой, что чуть не давится.

Мир на несколько размеров меньше, чем нужно, а его руки слишком велики, налиты болезненной тяжестью. Сок, который он все еще глотает, вдруг напоминает, что он жив. И этот вкус, такой свежий и здоровый, нужен, чтобы выжить. Ему ведь не впервой, а чертов пакет, пусть и кукольный, раздирает ему грудь.

И вот какая штука, думает Котаро, упираясь лбом в мокрый от росы, ледяной поручень: у него ведь никто ничего не отбирает. Это все останется с ним. И не нужно ему так плакать. Не нужно держаться за пакет с соком, за поручень и плакать, будто коробка исчезла из своего угла. Она все еще там, она остается с ним. Так зачем же он задыхается под этим блеклым небом и рыдает, словно у него вырвали сердце.

Он знает, что должен перестать, что способен, только…

Только не сегодня. Завтра, может быть.

***

Их первое лето заканчивается. Котаро устраивается в Вертиго, ближайший к кампусу ночной клуб. В течение учебного года он появлялся там нечасто, но успел понять, что ему нравится, как все организовано, как безопасно. И, едва узнав, что клубу требуются фотографы, прибежал с камерой наперевес, тремя картами памяти в запасе и широчайшей улыбкой, которой невозможно было отказать.

\- Ладно, но сперва о главном, - говорит Савамура. – Бесплатная выпивка нам светит?

\- Не знаю, тебя Тецу угощает бесплатным кофе? – отвечает Котаро, радостно уклоняясь от тычка под ребра. – Слушай, я не знаю, правда. Но твоему парню достаточно улыбнуться бармену, и ему принесут Римскую империю на блюдечке.

\- Суга не мой парень, - машинально отпирается Савамура, заливаясь нежнейшим румянцем.

\- Ага. Только попробуй упомянуть мое имя, я тебя на атомы распылю. Тебе вообще пить по возрасту не положено.

\- А сам-то.

Впервые Котаро выходит на работу через неделю после начала каникул. Старается изо всех сил, чтобы не к чему было придраться, хотя о каких придирках может идти речь, он фотографирует пьяных студентов архитектурного. Его рабочее время – со счастливого часа до полуночи, лучшая из двух обычных смен. По-быстрому закинувшись водкой, он вооружается картами памяти и расчехляет объектив, взяв своих друзей на прицел.

Савамура и Сугавара существуют в собственном мире. Ивайзуми с журналистики - похоже, «друг» Ойкавы. Вот Азумане с маркетинга и его засранец-сокурсник Ханамаки. Вот засранцы-сокурсники _Котаро_ , Коноха и Сарукуи: волочатся за девушками с ошеломительным успехом.

А вот и Куроо: прислонился к барной стойке, держит бокал и наблюдает за всеми с улыбкой. Он любит танцевать ничуть не меньше, чем петь, и в последнее время делает это все чаще и чаще. Вытащить его из угла по-прежнему удается только Котаро, но иногда Куроо протанцовывает что-нибудь с Сугаварой, дурачится и корчит рожи с Ханамаки. А иногда улыбается незнакомцам как будто бы заинтересованно, и сердце Котаро полнится яростной надеждой.

\- Эй, - слышит он и, повернувшись, видит Ойкаву.

\- Привет. Дай угадаю, хочешь еще одну фотку с…

\- На какой ты кафедре, Бокуто?

Котаро приподнимает бровь. Ойкава смотрит серьезно, будто не знает ответа. Тогда Котаро прислоняется к стене, вешает камеру на шею и показывает на нее.

\- Фотографии? – с вопросительной интонацией говорит он.

Ойкава все так же серьезно кивает.

\- Я могу и ошибаться, но разве вас, засранцев от искусства, не учат, что все прекрасно, все – субъект, бла-бла?

\- Не учат, - даже не задумываясь, отвечает Котаро. – Я выбрал кафедру потому, что и так это знал.

\- Точно, - тянет Ойкава. – Все верно.

Повисает пауза – только между ними, конечно, потому что клуб по-прежнему бурлит, упоенно сбрасывая стресс. Люди орут ди-джею, чтобы поставил ту или иную песню, Савамура спорит с Ивайзуми, Азумане тщетно пытается их примирить. Котаро живет ради этой движухи, ради возможности видеть, чем заняты люди вокруг. Вот почему он это выбрал. Бармен, наливая группе будущих инженеров, улучает стаканчик себе; обычно невозмутимый вышибала дружелюбно приветствует постоянных посетителей; Сугавара подходит к Куроо и, возможно – хорошо бы! – приглашает потанцевать.

Куроо кивает, отмахивается, и Котаро улыбается.

\- Мир такой большой, - говорит Ойкава. – Сам подумай.

Котаро не отводит глаз от Куроо, и тот наконец чувствует, оборачивается. Их взгляды встречаются, а потом Куроо усмехается и вопросительно склоняет голову.

\- Большой, огромный мир, - повторяет Ойкава.

Котаро ухмыляется в ответ, и его сердце готово разорваться от любви – старой, хорошо знакомой, и еще более старой и гораздо лучше знакомой. Он поворачивается к Ойкаве с улыбкой, потому что знает – мир огромен, и он любит в нем всех и каждого, а лето только началось; и пусть тучи иногда сгущаются, чудеса никогда не переведутся.

\- Да, - говорит он. Все вовсе не должно быть трагично.

**Author's Note:**

> [Песня](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dICOWTTcOBQ), из которой взято название


End file.
